


get what you need

by bizarrebird



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: BSDM, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Kink Negotiation, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizarrebird/pseuds/bizarrebird
Summary: It’s not about what they actually deserve, Tucker realizes early on. It’s about what they think they have coming.Written for RvB Smut Week: Free for All





	get what you need

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure if 'kink negotiation' is the right tag for this. There's basically a little miscommunication and some slight moments of discomfort as they work things out, but nothing that gets too uncomfy, I hope. Let me know if I need to add more tags or change any of these.

It’s not about what they actually deserve, Tucker realizes early on. It’s about what they think they have coming. It’s about letting someone else be in charge for once and pushing them until they let go. 

He’s got Wash tied to the bed now, leather cuffs keeping him spread eagle and unable to touch his weeping cock. Not that he would be able to do much about it with the ring Tucker’s got in place that needs his fingerprint to come off. The best thing about living in the future is the high tech sex toys, no question. 

Like being able to control the vibrator that’s pressed right to that sweet spot inside Wash from his datapad. Tucker’s just going to crank that up another notch and grin to himself as Wash tosses his head back, moan muffled against the ball gag in his mouth. Leaning in from his spot on the edge of the bed, Tucker gentle wipes away the drool from the corner of Wash’s mouth and pushes his hair back from his forehead. 

“You good, baby?”

Wash nods. He’s still straining at the cuffs a little, apparently not ready to give in just yet. Not surprising, they’ve only been at it twenty minutes, it’s usually twice that long before Wash really lets go. Of course, that’s nothing compared to Locus. 

Tucker looks up to check on his other partner. 

They’ve gotten a little creative with the room since military bases don’t usually come with a built in sex dungeon. But Tucker’s pretty proud of the rig he’s got set up in the closet that’s got Locus’ arms tied up above his head and his legs locked in place on the floor, knees held apart with a spreader bar. He’s turned away from them, but Tucker can tell from the way his fingers twitch that he’s hearing every single one of Wash’s desperate moans. 

He’ll stay right where Tucker put him though, he always does. They’re both good that way. For all they push back and toe the line to get the punishment they think they deserve, they’ll go where he leads and trust his hands to get them where they need to go. 

So Tucker keeps his attention on Wash for the moment, looking through the box of toys he’s got next to the bed. There’s plenty of options, though he knows exactly what he’s going for. Wash does too. He requested it, that’s why there’s already a slight sheen to his chest from a nice mineral oil, something Locus had helped him with before as Tucker worked him open. 

Sometimes Tucker likes to just sit back and watch them. There’s something mesmerizing about it, firm, scar covered hands instead gentle and soft as they move over one another. The soft, barely audible sounds and the careful questions to make sure they don’t trip over lines that are still carved deep in stone. 

There’s a few candles in there, nice soy ones. Tucker goes for the one that’s supposed to smell like freshly fallen rain. He’s never really got that. Like, it’s nice, but he’s not sure rain smells like anything, but it’s Wash’s favorite, so he’s not gonna be a dick about it. 

He grabs the candle and a lighter and sets the wick aflame, holding it over Wash’s chest. The drips fall nice and slow, Wash tensing as they splatter over his chest. Not hot enough to burn, but enough for that sting Tucker knows he loves. 

Focus intent, Tucker trails the wax over Wash’s chest, hearing every sharp inhale and soft whine as the feeling of it flows down to his toes. Wash’s described it before, how the heat seeps into him and makes everything warm and liquid in his gut. He’s big on temperature stuff. Some days he wants it almost hot enough to burn, other days Tucker and Locus have to wear sweaters around their rooms until they can get Wash tied down and drag ice cubes over his nipples until he screams. 

The candle is a bright teal color, painting Wash’s chest as the drops fall, steady and even. Wash’s panting, head lolled to one side by the time Tucker puts out the candle and sets it aside. His hands run gently over Wash’s arms, checking his wrists again before checking the wax. Probably needs a little longer before he scrapes it off.

So he settles between Wash’s legs and ducks his head, taking his cock into his mouth. Wash makes a series of desperate noises, the gag holding back any actual words. Tucker glances up and fights the urge to grin around his cock. There’s no more tugging at the cuffs and Wash’s thighs are trembling on either side of him. 

Perfect.

Tucker gently runs his hands over Wash’s legs. “Just a little more, Wash, you’re so good for me, baby. I’m gonna scrape this shit off and go check on Lo, then we’ll take care of you, alright?”

There’s a soft whine, but then Wash nods. He’s always been good at being patient. That used to drive Tucker crazy, but it’s kinda useful now, especially for their little games. He removes the wax with a small blade, careful not to let the edge bite into Wash’s skin. Wash likes a lot of things, but they’ve never messed around with bloody stuff and… Tucker’s honestly good keeping it that way. 

He’ll try anything once, but there’s some things he can already guess he’s not going to be into. 

With the wax off, he smooths his hands down Wash’s chest and trails a few soft kisses over his collarbone before pulling away completely. Another little whine that makes him grin, but he keeps moving, heading for the closet. 

Locus is exactly where Tucker left him, hands behind his back, head slightly bowed, shoulders strong and straight. It’s so fucking weird how the guy can still look like he’s ready to head into battle with a dildo shoved up his ass. He’s really got to sign Locus up for more relaxation lessons with Grif later. 

Tucker reaches down and grabs a fistful of silky hair, tugging Locus’ head back until it rests against his hip. Despite the set of his shoulders, he looks almost peaceful. For a few moments, Tucker just drags his fingers through Locus’ hair, watching until his eyes fall shut and that perpetual frown eases a little. 

“Which one did you want tonight? The riding crop, right?” Tucker lets out a huff when Locus just nods and gives his hair a little tug. “Lo, use your words. C’mon, we fucking talked about this.”

For all their strengths, that’s one weakness Locus and Wash have in common. And okay, Tucker gets it. Sort of, as much as he can from his outsider’s perspective. It’s hard to ask for things you want when you’ve had it drummed into your head that you don’t get nice things. That you take what you get and fucking like it and don’t even think of asking for more. 

His fingers move more gently through Locus’ hair as he sinks to his knees next to him. “You sure you’re good for this tonight?”

It’s still hard to get a read on Locus sometimes. Tucker’s had his time to figure out Wash, to get a good sense of all his little ticks and tells. He’s had to work with that, cause neither of these fuckers like to actually talk about things. Not that Tucker’s really in any place to talk with how great he is about emotional talks. 

Locus’ frown twitches and his eyes flit away as he makes a noncommittal noise. At least he’s got a shit poker face. That helps. 

“Hey, Lo… Sam, c’mon, look at me.” Gray eyes slowly flick over to meet his and Tucker lets out a breath. There’s too much hesitation there, and there’s that set to his jaw that just means one thing. He’s pushing himself into it. Damn it. 

They usually talk this stuff out first, figure out everything in advance, or they try to. Locus and Wash always try to push past that part, to skip to the good bits, bypass asking for what they want and just taking whatever Tucker gives them. And yeah, okay, he knows Wash well enough to figure out how to give him what he won’t quite ask for. But when Locus stalks up and drops cuffs and a riding crop in his lap without so much as a word, Tucker’s still never quite sure if it’s what he actually wants or just what he thinks he has coming. 

So he tenderly cups Locus’ jaw and pulls him into a slow, searing kiss. He licks his way into Locus’ mouth and flicks his tongue until he gets a low groan in response. It’s not until they’re both breathless and one of Tucker’s hands has somehow managed to find its way down to Locus’ dick, pumping nice and slow, that he pulls away. 

“C’mon, Sam. Let’s go fuck Wash.”

Locus nods firmly enough for Tucker to believe it and he undoes the cuffs and helps him to his feet, rubbing at his sides until he’s steady enough to follow him over to the bed. Apparently hearing them, Wash pops his head up a little, brow slightly furrowed. Tucker gives a very faint shake of his head and reaches out to drag his hand over Wash’s thigh before shooting him a wide grin. “Change in plans, Wash. How ‘bout I ride you while Locus fucks your face?”

That gets a very enthusiastic nod before Wash lets his head drop back onto the bed. Tucker snorts and leans against Locus’ side, one hand splaying over abs that are so, so hard not to just lick all the time. Seriously, it’s kind of ridiculous. 

“You up for that, big guy?”

Locus starts to nod before he catches himself and looks at Tucker almost sheepishly. “I can manage that much. Shall I work you open first?”

Tucker grins so wide it almost hurts. “Oh fuck yeah.” 

And he almost tackles Locus onto the bed next to Wash. It takes a second to get situated in Locus’ lap, both of them careful to stay just far away enough from Wash so they don’t touch, but enough that he’ll so feel it when they start to make the bed rock. 

Locus grabs a bottle of lube from under the bed and slicks his fingers. Looping his arms around Locus’ neck, Tucker drags his mouth down the side of his neck and bites at his shoulder when long, scarred digits press into him. He feels more than hears the sound that reverberates through Locus’ chest and he shudders. 

The way Locus sounds in bed isn’t fucking fair. Actually, the way he sounds all the time is just downright distracting. Tucker never really thought he’d go for the voice kink thing, but he’s pretty sure Locus just inspires that in anyone who spends more than four seconds with him. 

He’s groaning and mouthing at Locus’ shoulder as he works a second and then a third finger into him, pressing nice and deep as he spreads him wide for Wash. Locus could get him to cum just like this. He has before. Multiple times. 

Tucker bites at the inside of his cheek and taps his hand against Locus’ chest as he leans back. “Okay, okay--fuck, that’s enough. Shit, dude, you keep doing that and I’m gonna pop.” 

Leaning up, he catches Locus in a quick kiss before climbing off him and moving to straddle Wash instead. Locus watches for a moment before he moves to the end of the bed. There’s a cocked eyebrow his way and Tucker grabs a hold of Wash’s waist before he nods. Massive hands wrap around Wash’s arms and a great pull brings both of them toward Locus. 

Wash’s head dangles off the edge of the bed as Locus pulls the ball gag from his mouth and sets it aside. Tucker watches with keen interest as Locus ducks to bring their lips together, Wash’s already ragged breathing hitching further. How the fuck he ended up with these two, he doesn’t know, but there aren’t words for how grateful Tucker is that they picked him. 

Locus pulls back and lines himself up, cock brushing Wash’s lips. He looks to Tucker, waiting. Even now he can’t stop following orders. Another thing Tucker has to work on. 

But for now, Tucker positions himself above Wash’s cock, thumbing the release for the cock ring before he sinks down onto him. Wash’s low groan is cut off and muffled as Locus thrusts into his mouth. Tucker tosses his head back as he rocks his hips down, letting out a sharp cry as Wash’s dick hits his prostate and sparks flash behind his eyes. 

There’s a hand on his face and he tries to blink the sparks away. The look in Locus’ eyes makes his breath catch, half lidded and reverent, his fingers gentle as they brush over his cheek. Holy shit. 

He’ll realize later what it is that strikes him so much just then. When his head is clear, he’ll remember how, without prompting Locus reached for him first. But just then, he can’t think to do anything more than lean forward and crush their lips together. 

It’s less of a kiss and more just a sloppy slide of mouths, breathing in each other’s air as they work Wash over. He comes first, groaning around Locus’ cock as he spurts inside of Tucker. After that, it’s not long before Tucker comes, hand on his own dick as he splatters the three of them. 

“C’mon, Sam,” he mumbles against Locus’ lips, hands tangling in his hair. There’s a low groan and an obscene slurping sound from Wash, as Locus stutters and then stills, breathing heavy. 

They rest there for a few seconds before Locus pulls out of Wash’s mouth, ducking down to taste himself there before he goes to grab a towel from the rack across the room. Tucker frees Wash from his cuffs and pulls him to sit up against his chest, arms around him, gently stroking his sides. “You good, Wash?”

“Yeah… all good.” The blissed out look fades a little as his brow furrows. “Everything go okay with Locus?” 

Tucker nods, fingers working through Wash’s hair. “Kinda. We’ve gotta have another talk later, but I think we’re good. Don’t worry about it.”

“Alright,” Wash says, sounding like he’s definitely going to worry about it. But his attention is pulled away as Locus returns with a towel and a bottle of water. Tucker wipes them all down and Locus holds the water for Wash, who sounds like he needs about three with how wrecked his voice is. 

Once he’s had enough, Wash drops his head back against Tucker’s shoulder and reaches for Locus. Tucker can’t help but let out a little sigh as strong arms go around both of them. There’s a soft yawn from Wash and he snickers. “You tired?”

“Mm maybe.” There’s a little grin on Wash’s face, but his eyes are already slipping shut. Tucker snorts and rolls his eyes. Locus probably does about the same, because there’s only a soft, faintly amused noise before he lays back on the bed, pulling them both along with him. 

It takes a few minutes to get settled, with Wash splayed out on Locus’ chest and Tucker pressed against his side. Humming, Tucker nuzzles at Locus’ shoulder. Locus looks at him with half lidded eyes, pleasantly worn out. He leans in when Tucker does, meeting him halfway for a soft kiss. 

“We’re talking about limits later, Lo,” he says firmly, leveling him with a stern expression for a moment. 

Locus sighs, but nods. “Alright. I… I’m sorry, Lavernius. I thought I could handle it tonight…”

Tucker relents, face softening as he shakes his head a little. “It’s fine, babe. I just don’t want you pushing yourself too hard, y’know”

“I know.”

“Good.” 

“Hey, some people are trying to sleep here,” Wash mumbles, sound like he’s halfway to being asleep already. 

Tucker snorts and leans in to kiss Wash’s forehead before claiming Locus’ shoulder as his pillow again. They could all use a rest. Things aren’t perfect. He’s pretty sure they never will be, but they’re getting there. Piece by piece, they can put things back together, and Tucker’s so not complaining, because it’s gonna be so much fun getting there. 


End file.
